


La más simple dificultad

by SherryOw



Series: Freedom AU (Traducciones) [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, M/M, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryOw/pseuds/SherryOw
Summary: Para ambos, era una decisión simple. La decisión más simple. O, en realidad, debió haberlo sido.[Traducción autorizada].





	La más simple dificultad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Easiest Difficulty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765285) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



> **Notas de fishfingersandjellybabies:** Es el mismo AU que [Long Time, No See](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/163721790467/long-time-no-see-fic)/[Largo tiempo sin verte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626140) (donde Damian deja completamente el vigilantismo). Esto toma lugar en unos pocos años, aunque no a cada momento comparten el tema/vida estresante (por ejemplo, las dudas de Jon de ser un héroe, etc) y, para el final, Damian tiene 27/28 y Jon tiene 24/25. Lamento si es raro o tiene hoyos en la trama. Solo quería algo de mierda y fluff JonDami. Ambos salen con otras personas, pero obviamente no eran serios. Este es uno de esos fics 5x1, pero soy mala con ese modelo, así que realmente no haha. 
> 
> **Descargo de responsabilidad de la traductora:** Ni DCU, sus personajes o esta historia son de mi autoría, pero tengo el permiso de la autora original para traducirlo y postearlo. Queda completamente prohibido la reproducción de éste escrito sin el permiso, tanto de fishfingersandjellybabies, como mío.

Había señales. Señales que él decidió ignorar, pero, en retrospectiva, en su lugar probablemente debió haber usado para escapar. Las chicas de la recepción chillaron con deleite y parlotearon en voz alta. Los animales de la oficina ladraron y maullaron en bienvenida. Incluso Zooki, el gato que llevaba con él a la oficina todos los días, se sentó, olfateó el aire, y comenzó a ronronear.

Sí, él no debió haber ignorado las señales.

—Uh, ¿D? —miró hacia la recepcionista que asomaba su cabeza en la puerta. Su sonrisa era demasiado brillante, demasiado emocionada—. Tienes una visita.

—¿Un adoptante?

—Es personal.

—Déjalo entrar, supongo —suspiró, soltando su bolígrafo e inclinando su asiento hacia atrás. Su familia sabía que era mejor no ir a molestarlo en el trabajo. Y si fuese absolutamente necesario, llamarían primero. No visitarían de sorpresa.

La recepcionista asintió y desapareció, solo para ser reemplazada momentos después por un hombre de cabellera negra con unos vaqueros sucios y una fea camisa de franela.

El ceño fruncido de Damian se profundizó. Sin poder evitar sentirse traicionado cuando su amado Zooki se levantó de su posición para ir a saludar a su invitado.

—Jonathan… —gruñó mientras arreglaba sus lentes, levantándose de todos modos.

—Hola —Jon sonrió, e inesperadamente sacó un ramillete detrás de su espalda. Con rosas de diferentes colores—. Feliz día de San Valentín.

Ah. Ahora comprendía porqué el frente de la oficina estaba tan alocado.

Aun así, Damian no pudo contener su sonrisa mientras se acercaba y aceptaba las flores. Zooki ronroneó en medio de sus piernas.

—Tramposo —Damian murmuró, su nariz inmersa en los pétalos—. No puedes meterme en unas vacaciones románticas.

—No estoy intentando meterte en unas —Jon negó—. Sólo estoy intentando preguntarte por una cita.

—Y te di mis condiciones —Damian lo observó, manteniendo su rostro entre las flores—, ¿las cumplirás entonces?

Jon miró hacia abajo.

—¿Jon?

—¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo fuera por ahora?, ¿por _una_ cita? —Jon murmuró, caminando lentamente—. ¿Sólo puedo tratarte por un par de horas, por _una vez_?

Damian suspiró, y abrió su boca para responder, pero Jon se mantuvo divagando.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué si sale horrible? ¿Qué si resulta que nuestro evidentemente _mutuo_ crush fue todo para nada porque ambos somos terribles personas y entonces nunca volveremos a salir? ¡Entonces tus _condiciones_ ni siquiera serán necesarias!

—O, puede que caigamos locamente enamorados y seremos incapaces de vivir el uno sin el otro. Entonces mis condiciones serán _muy_ importantes —Damian rebatió—. Créeme, _no me_ gusta decirte que no así. Pero esto es importante para mí, así que espero que signifique algo para ti también.

Una pausa.

—¿Y?

—No —Jon exhaló—. No cumplo con tus condiciones.

Damian chasqueó su lengua, y finalmente retiró su rostro de las flores. —Gracias por el regalo, Jon. Realmente lo aprecio.

—¿Al menos podemos almorzar mientras estoy aquí?

Damian agitó su cabeza, volviendo a retomar su camino hacia su asiento. —Estoy saturado con el papeleo. Sin mencionar que necesito comenzar con los preparativos para el evento de adopciones de este fin de semana.

—Está bien, no hay problema —Jon le dio una sonrisa, pero Damian no la miró sabiendo que podría ser triste—, ¿me llamarás cuando estés libre?

—Solo si me prometes llamarme _si_ tú lo estás —Damian respondió. Jon le dio una amarga risa y se giró en sentido opuesto.

* * *

Damian tiraba de su corbata de moño. Él odiaba estas cosas. Odiaba los trajes formales, odiaba a los invitados. Odiaba cuán falsa era su familia, y hasta él mismo.

También odiaba el inevitable alboroto cuando un chico malo intentaba romper la fiesta.

Y esta noche no fue diferente. La única cosa que quizás era un poco extraña era que a él había tenido el suficiente champagne como para no importarle del todo cuando un arma fue empujada en su rostro, o cuando fue desplazado hacia una silla cerca de Tim y los amenazaron.

Demonios, él y Tim incluso brindaron, chocaron sus copas juntos y bebieron a sorbos sus bebidas mientras el criminal le gritaba a Bruce para que pagara por sus vidas.

Había sido una semana horrible para Wayne Enterprises. Una semana horrible para el refugio de animales. Se les permitió tener esto.

El lado positivo de estar fuera de la vida de héroe era que él podía sentarse y relajarse, sin perder mucha energía intentando salvarse a sí mismo. Y su hermano a ese punto estaba probablemente cansado también de intentarlo. Terminar el trago en su mano era mucho más importante que su vida en este momento.

Además, ellos sabían que no tenían que intentarlo esta noche de todos modos. Sus Super-contrapartes estaban observando para este exacto momento, y no pasó mucho antes de que el salón de baile fuera invadido por capas rojas, y varios pobres uniformes mal diseñados.

Honestamente, ¿una chaqueta de cuero?, ¿una capucha?, ¿una _falda?_  Clark solo estaba horrible, sin cuestionar cuantas veces él lo haya _modificado._

Independientemente de su estética, ellos hicieron un buen y rápido trabajo. Todavía había champagne en la copa de Damian cuando sintió que los brazos de Jon lo envolvían protectoramente alrededor de él, y lo llevaba a la seguridad de un techo cercano.

—Usted está a salvo ahora, Mr. Wayne —Jon arrastró las palabras, observando a su familia aterrizar en la ciudad con el resto de la familia de Damian.

—Oh, caramba —Damian respondió, igual de sarcástico, tomando el resto de su bebida. Encontró a uno de sus aspirantes a captores intentando escapar a través de la puerta de la terraza, y le arrojó la copa vacía con un tiro bien apuntado, destrozándola a lo largo de su sien—. ¿Cómo podría _alguna vez_ pagártelo?

Jon se rió. —Bueno, ya sabes, un beso sería agradable. Eso es lo que ofrecen la mayoría de las mujeres de mediana edad que rescatamos. Incluso a Kara —sonrió con complicidad, caminando más cerca—. Y sería un pago que con mucho gusto aceptaría de ti.

Damian lo miró incrédulo. —Lo siento, no soy una mujer de mediana edad —arrastró las palabras, para luego sonreír—, y, de todos modos, estoy más interesado por los hijos de granjeros.

—Oh, vam-

—Y _solo_ hijos de granjeros —retrocedió un paso con sus brazos abiertos mientras miraba a su alrededor—, y desafortunadamente, todo lo que veo por aquí son _superhéroes,_ así que supongo que voy a mantener mis besos para mí mismo.

—Eres de lo _peor_ —Jon se quejó con una risa irritada.

—¿Desde donde estoy parado? —Damian dijo suavemente. Miró por encima del edificio, viendo a los carros de policía comenzar a llegar. Se dio la vuelta solo para ver a Jon tomando vuelo—. Ése título es _tuyo._

* * *

 —No puedo creerlo —dijo un hombre viejo. Un Mr. Sanchez, un veterano de 24 añs del consejo administrativo de Wayne Enterprises. Damian estaba aquí con él porque luego de su casi secuestro en el evento de gala hace unos pocos meses atrás, su padre estaba dando una conferencia de prensa hoy para hablar sobre la seguridad, el rescate de su familia y cómo le hicieron frente, blah, blah, blah, blah. Lo usual. De todos modos, en la opinión completamente objetiva de Damian, el juicio de Sanchez estaba empezando a irse—. No puedo creer que conozco a alguien que tenga a un superhéroe _interesado_ en él.

Tim resopló dejando su agua en la mesa.

—Confía en mí —Damian suspiró, manteniendo su voz tranquila. Miró intensamente a su hermano—. No es tan raro.

—Supongo —Sanchez dijo—. ¡Pero aun así! ¡Es bastante emocionante! ¡Especialmente porque era un _Súper_ , nada menos!

—No hay nada entre el más joven de los Supe… lo que sea y yo —Damian soltó aburrido—. Independientemente de lo que usted y el público idiota piensen que ven en esa imagen.

—No lo sé, Mr. Wayne. Este tipo de química es imposible de falsificar. —Sanchez dijo, sujetando el periódico en cuestión. Sobre el pliegue, salpicado a través de la página, Jon y Damian hablaban sobre el techo después de que Jon lo rescató de la fiesta. Porque, por supuesto, no tuvieron una mejor o más _relevante_ fotografía del evento, ¿verdad?—. Y en cualquier caso, es bastante evidente que Superboy está muy enamorado de _ti,_ independientemente de lo que afirmes. Esos son rumores sobre él, e incluso de su heroísmo. El más grande es que solo se le ve en Gotham en las raras ocasiones que _tú_ estás en la ciudad.

—Por una parte, ya va por _Boy_ , el mundo entero sabe eso. Por el otro, quiero decir lo mismo que le conté al reportero que me envió un correo sobre las estupideces del artículo —Damian suspiró, observando a Dick ir hacia Tim, quien estaba teniendo una silenciosa risa detrás de su mano. Él evidentemente le preguntó a Tim qué era tan divertido, y Tim descuidadamente se lo explicó. Los ojos de Dick brillaron con diversión cuando miró hacia el propio Damian. Damian lo odiaba—. No tengo _ningún_ interés en mi salvador de ningún modo, ni en cualquier superhéroe en caso contrario. De quien estoy románticamente interesado no es de asunto público, y apreciaría la cortesía de la privacidad.

—Me parece justo. Usted es un ciudadano reservado y quieres seguir así. Ese es el por qué te alejaste del foco de Wayne Enterprises, lo sé —Sanchez agitó la mano—. Aunque, ¿puedo preguntar?

Damian lo miró.

—¿Por qué no un superhéroe? —Sanchez preguntó—. ¿Qué te desmotiva a ellos? Incluso mi madre dice que ella dejaría a su marido de 57 años por Batman o Black Canary.

—Porque ese es un mundo del que no quiero formar parte. Ya tengo suficiente con todas esas cosas de Batman y Robin creciendo aquí. Es parte del por qué dejé Gotham. Los Superhéroes no son más que problemas. —Damian explicó. Luego tranquilamente murmuró: —¿Y qué si se va y no vuelve a casa? ¿Qué si muere en el campo? Solo porque son héroes no significa que sean inmortales. No significa que ellos no puedan volver heridos y rotos. ¿Te gustaría ver que eso le suceda a alguien que afirmas amar potencialmente a diario?

Sanchez no respondió a eso. Rápidamente bajó su mirada al piso.

—Y yo, por mi parte, ya he tenido suficientes pérdidas y traumas en mi vida. Así que voy a tomar un paso fuera de una traumática vida de amor también, gracias. —Damian concluyó. Dejó que hubiera una silenciosa pausa, luego zumbó, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando se giró a la puerta para irse—. No, yo me quedo con personas como… no sé, un pobre granjero de Kansas sobre un superhéroe cualquier día.

* * *

 La única advertencia que recibió fueron las sacudidas en las orejas de sus animales y el desvío al frente de la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Levantó la vista de sus papeles mientras salía de su oficina.  —¿Qu…

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes que la puerta se abriera, prácticamente cayendo fuera de las bisagras, y fue arrojado contra las escaleras por el peso de un cuerpo tropezando hacia adelante y cayendo sobre él.

—¿Qué… —Damian parpadeó, viendo los papeles que había estado sosteniendo, flotar sobre ellos como gigantes copos de nieve. Su enfoque fue lento en su sorpresa, pero eventualmente su visión se igualó y reconoció el cuerpo sobre el suyo como ningún otro que: —¡¿Jon?!

Jon sonrió, desordenado y atolondrado. Sus ojos estaban borrosos y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Él llevaba su ropa de trabajo de la granja: una vieja camiseta, vaqueros agujereados y botas sucias.

—Hola… —Jon murmuró, sin hacer movimientos para bajarse de él. En realidad, hizo todo lo contrario. Parecía acomodar su peso contra Damian mientras se estiraba y, con cuidado, corrió sus dedos sobre el rostro de Damian, a lo largo de un brazo de sus gafas azules, con brillantes ojos que salieron disparados a través de rasgos—. Sabes, luces _mucho_ mejor con gafas de lo que alguna vez yo lo hice.

—¿Jon? —Damian susurró, sintiendo su propio rostro calentarse, solo un poco—, ¿estás bien?

—Perfecto —Jon asintió con la cabeza torpemente—. Sabes, Pop no me deja crecer melocotones. Pienso que es porque no vivimos en Georgia1.

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Y antes de que la pregunta saliera de su boca, el hedor alcanzó su nariz. El aroma de humo, de comida grasienta, de demasiada cerveza—. Jon, tú estás...

Los párpados de Jon se agitaron, y suspiró felizmente mientras retiraba los lentes de Damian lejos de su rostro en lo que probablemente pensó que era un movimiento seductor.

Oh, Dios, él estaba ebrio.

— _Jonathan_ —Damian reprendió.

—Eres guapo —Jon respondió, cerrando sus ojos mientras se balanceaba un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás—, ¿sabías eso?

—Jon, ¿cuánto has estado bebiendo esta noche? —Damian demandó. Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Jon, no tanto para empujarlo lejos, solo para estabilizarlos a ambos contra las esquinas afiladas de los escalones. Miró hacia el destrozado frente de la de la puerta y frunció el ceño—. Oh, mi Dios, Jon. ¿ _Volaste_ hasta aquí?

—Volaré a la luna. —Jon balbuceó, inclinándose para rozar su nariz contra la piel de Damian. Y por mucho que no lo quisiera, Damian sentía a su corazón martillar en su pecho, mientras Jon caía en una ridícula interpretación de Fran Sinatra—. _Come fly with me, come fly, oh, let’s fly away…_

—Jon —Damian intentó—, vamos, necesitas dormir.

Jon no interrumpió su canción, solo presionó sus labios en la mandíbula de Damian, sus dedos se curvaron en su cabello.

—¿Con quién estabas bebiendo? ¿Sabe que estás aquí? —Damian presionó, pero incluso él sabía en su alma que era una media corazonada—. Necesito llamar a tus padres…

En ese entonces Jon dejó de cantar y solo cambió la canción en un murmullo mientras levantaba su otra mano para mantener la mejilla de Damian. Abrió bien sus ojos y lo miró fijamente en una borrosa felicidad.

Damian tragó saliva y se odió a sí mismo cuando sintió a sus dedos contraerse en la camiseta de Jon.

—Jon…

Y Jon lo besó.

Y Damian debería haberlo empujado lejos. Jon estaba ebrio, la escalera se estaba hundiendo en su espalda, los animales estaban haciendo un alboroto, y probablemente escapaban, y sus _condiciones…_

Pero Dios, Jon sabia tan _bien._

Así que se entregado. Sintió culpa y vergüenza correr todo a través de su sistema, pero maldita sea, él lo complacía. Solo por un segundo. Por unos pocos segundos.

Porque, por supuesto, esto era todo lo que él quería. Todo lo que _siempre_ quiso. Todo lo que Jon siempre quiso también. Y sería tan _fácil…_

Pero no. Porque él estaba fuera. Estaba fuera y se _negaba_ a ser arrastrado de regreso, o a involucrarse de alguna manera más allá de lo que su familia lo forzó a estar.

Incluso por su potencial, total y absoluta, alma gemela.

Así que, tristemente, cuando se retiró para tomar aire, Damian giró su rostro a un lado antes de que Jon pudiera lanzarse de nuevo. Colocó su mano sobre la boca de Jon, y lo empujó tan suavemente como pudo.

—Estás ebrio —suspiró. Jon le dio una pequeña queja tras sus dedos, pero se movió mientras Damian se sentaba—. Vamos, Jon. Vamos a llevarte a la habitación de invitados.

Jon gruñó abiertamente cuando Damian se puso de pie y lo hizo levantarse, cogiendo las gafas de donde Jon las había dejado antes, y lo arrastró cuidadosamente por las escaleras hacia, lo que él creía, era la habitación incorrecta.

* * *

 —Como en los viejos tiempos —Jon sonrió, lanzando los cobertores hacia la cama. Damian los atrapó en el aire, rodando sus ojos—. Todas aquellas viejas pijamadas que hacíamos, como cuando nuestros padres tenían que trabajar en casos y esas cosas.

Agarró unas pocas almohadas de la repisa, después pasó sobre Damian, muy obviamente posicionado a propósito en su espacio personal. Damian mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

—Sin embargo, no voy a hacerte dormir en el suelo esta vez.

—No tomaré tu cama, Jon. Somos adultos, puedo sobrevivir unas pocas noches en el suelo —Damian murmuró—. Aunque sinceramente, cuanto más pronto Grayson termine éste caso, más feliz estaré.

—Bueno, desde luego concuerdo. Cuanto antes Dick y papá encuentren a quien sea que los está amenazando a ti y a _tú_ papá, más feliz estaré también —Jon resopló—. Y no, tú no estás _tomando_ mi cama. La estamos compartiendo.

Damian sintió calor en su rostro. —Jon…

—La cama es lo suficientemente grande —Jon sonrió— y como acabas de decir, somos adultos, Damian. Estará bien.

—No sé lo que estás insinuando, pero no tengo problema —Damian se apartó lejos de él, desplegando los cobertores y repartiéndolos—. Si hay algo de qué preocuparse, es de ti y tu… tu _crush._

Era malo, casi cruel. Pero también era la única forma en la que podría protegerse a sí mismo.

Jon solo se rió, aunque, tan pronto como Damian tenía los cobertores establecidos, se desplomó sobre la cama.

—Tú _quisieras_ que fuera solo un crush —Se rió. Damian dejó que su ceño fruncido se profundizara.

—No, me gustaría que siguieras adelante —Damian le regañó. Él comenzó a colocar las almohadas, debatiéndose si dejar una entre ellos como una barrera, por si acaso—. Me gustaría que te permitieras a ti mismo ser feliz en lugar de perseguir causas perdidas.

—Soy feliz. Y no estoy persiguiendo una causa perdida—Jon respondió—. Incluso si no estamos _juntos_ -juntos como nos gustaría estar, tú aún eres mi mejor amigo. Aún me haces feliz.

Damian frunció sus labios, y mantuvo su mirada en su tarea.

—Oye —Jon de repente se apoderó de su muñeca, presionándolo ligeramente—, no puedes sentirte culpable sobre eso, ¿está bien? Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo _totalmente_. Tú no estás siendo egoísta, ni codicioso, ni nada. Estás fuera, Damian. Estás fuera de las máscaras, tienes una vida, eres feliz, seguro y estable. Te estás cuidado a _ti mismo._ Y te mereces eso.

—Lo siento, no puedo ser como tu madre —Damian murmuró, todavía negándose a verlo— Lo siento no puedo…seguir esa línea como ella lo hace. O ser capaz de tener dos vidas completamente separadas, como Grayson o Drake.

—No te disculpes —Jon repitió—. Me alegra que no lo hagas. Eso significa que no tengo que preocuparme de que salgas herido. Los momentos como ahora están excluidos, de todos modos.

Damian cerró sus ojos. Jon le dio a su muñeca otro apretón.

—Y tampoco me estás hiriendo con tu decisión —susurró—. Entiendo el ultimátum, lo hago. Y respeto eso —se detuvo, y Damian lo sintió mirar por la ventada—. Tú no me debes nada, Damian. No le debes nada a _nadie._ No a mí, no a tu familia, no al mundo. Tú siempre me dices que cuide de mí mismo; tal vez deberías escuchar tu propio consejo.

—El amor se trata de compromiso —Damian respondió suavemente—. Y no he hecho ninguno.

—Yo tampoco —Jon estuvo de acuerdo—. De hecho, si acaso debería ser yo quien debería disculparse. Me diste una decisión simple, y yo me mantuve haciendo la incorrecta cada día.

—No, no lo hiciste —Damian sacudió la cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miró al otro—. El mundo necesita un Superman

—Sí, y tiene como cuatro o cinco, incluso sin mí —Jon se rió—. Honestamente, soy totalmente prescindible. Lo que probablemente hace que lo que te estoy haciendo sea incluso peor.

—¡Tú _no_ eres…! —Damian casi gritó. Sin embargo, se detuvo a sí mismo y, al contrario, solo apartó su mano de Jon—. No quiero hablar más sobre esto. Estoy cansado.

—Igual. —Jon admitió. Pasó a su lado de la cama. Damian silenciosamente gateó al suyo, acostado tan cerca de la pared como pudo. Él esperó un momento, sabiendo que Jon lo estaba mirando, luego se decidió a colocar una almohada entre ellos.

Jon resopló cuando lo hizo, e inmediatamente se sacudió al suelo. Se acercó más, enganchó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Damian mientras dejaba caer su brazo ligeramente alrededor de su cintura.

—Estás aquí para que pueda protegerte, recuerda —murmuró, como si en realidad fuera una explicación válida. Damian suspiró, pero no lo empujó fuera. Tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para devolver cualquier afecto. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, escuchando a los insectos chirriar en la noche de Kansas—. Siempre vas a esperar por mí, ¿verdad?

—Siempre —Damian le prometió en voz baja—, por desgracia. —Agregó amargamente después. Otro segundo después: —Y adivino que no tengo que preguntarte lo mismo.

Jon no respondió. Damian se sintió adormecido.

* * *

Estaba terminando de regar sus plantas en su porche trasero cuando el sol comenzó a elevarse sobre la línea de árboles. Descubrió que disfrutaba de la jardinería en su nueva vida, específicamente la jardinería temprana en la mañana o tarde en la noche, cuando los niños del vecindario estaban durmiendo o adentro, y los carros no estaban con su ir y venir. Cuando estaba en absoluto silencio y tranquilidad. Solo él, sus pensamientos y algunas veces, si estaban despiertos por sí mismos, sus animales.

El agua de la lata se agotó, y él lo colocó en la barandilla al lado de su maceta de zinnias florecientes. Dio un suspiro satisfecho mientras alcanzaba su taza de café humeante, sosteniéndola con ambas manos mientras tomaba un largo sorbo, deteniéndose a mirar cómo se iluminaba el cielo en profundos naranjas y rosas.

Luego su casa dio una ligera sacudida, y pudo oír cosas dentro cayendo fuera de los estantes.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la casa, ajustando su café de regreso a la mesa mientras los animales adentro comenzaban a agitarse y ladrar alarmados. Cuando él entró, vio a todas sus mascotas precipitarse hacia la ventana delantera, mirando ansiosamente algo en el frente del jardín. Damian frunció el ceño y siguió a la multitud, pero en lugar de mirar por la ventana se dirigió al frente de la puerta y la abrió, enfrentándose a cualquier peligro que pudiera haber tenido, como siempre lo hizo.

Pero no era una amenaza.

De pies en el centro de un pequeño cráter localizado al frente de su jardín, permanecía un hombre con una sudadera con capucha roja y azul, desgarrada, sucia y abierta, revelando una sangrienta y repugnante camisa blanca por debajo. Sus vaqueros rasgados tenían, incluso, más agujeros y había perdido sus zapatos.

Junto a él una bolsa de lona.

—¿Jon? —Damian le llamó con cuidado, pasó al exterior y cerró la puerta antes de que cualquiera de los perros pudiera seguirlo. Jon levantó su mirada a él con ojos cansados, tristes y vacíos—. Jon, ¿estás bien?

—Tenías razón —Jon graznó mientras Damian se acercaba a él—. Siempre _tuviste_ razón.

—¿Sobre qué? —Damian lo alcanzó y suavemente pasó su pulgar sobre el enorme moretón en el rostro de Jon—. Dios, Jon, ¿qué sucedió?

—Yo debí haberte escuchado hace años. Debí haber aceptado tus condiciones. Entonces podríamos haber estado feliz, a salvo, una _familia_ y…

—Jonathan —Damian intentó otra vez, abandonando su mano en el pecho de Jon. Podía sentir la sangre todavía escurriéndose, notando las heridas que Jon ciertamente _no debería tener_ —. ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo quiero. —Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Jon. Desbordándose inmediatamente—. Damian, no quiero ser Superman.

Los ojos de Damian se ensancharon, y tal vez sintió a su corazón detenerse.

—Perdí. _Otra vez._ Hoy personas murieron, y eso fue mi culpa, Damian. No fui lo suficientemente bueno. Mis poderes se cortaron. Era…era solo un jodido _humano_ —Jon gimoteó—. No quiero que eso suceda de nuevo. Yo…no _puedo_ dejar que suceda de nuevo. Pero eso era…yo… —Sus hombros se derrumbaron—. Estoy tan cansado, Damian. No entiendo cómo lo hace papá. Yo…

Él se tambaleó en sus pies un poco y Damian inmediatamente lo alcanzó por sus brazos. Sus lágrimas brillaron bajo la salida del sol.

—No puedo ser Superman. No quiero serlo. Tenías razón. Siempre tuviste razón. Debí haber salido cuando lo hiciste. Debí haber renunciado a este estúpido símbolo y haber ayudado a las personas desde el suelo, como tú lo haces —Jon reiteró. Sus labios temblando—. _No quiero ser Superman, Damian._

—Entonces no lo seas —Damian suspiró.

—Solo…quiero… —dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo—. Ya ni siquiera quiero ser el _Hijo de Superman._ Solo… —otro llanto más fuerte—. Solo quiero ser Jon.

Y, sin poder remediarlo, Damian sonrió mientras suavemente comenzaba a quitar la sudadera de Jon por los hombros. —Lo eres.

—Yo solo… —Jon repitió. De repente, bajó su mirada a la bolsa. Damian también lo hizo, viendo que la cremallera no estaba completamente cerrada. Adentro, él podía ver ropa, libros y fotos. Más o menos la vida entera de Jon. Levantó su mirada a Jon que lo estaba observando desesperadamente. Él era serio sobre esto— solo quiero ser _tuyo._

Damian no podía remediarlo, pero sonrió incluso más amplio. No más Superboy. No más naciente Superman. No más noches descansando en la preocupación de que él moriría, apartándolos por siempre. No más días sintiéndose culpable o egoísta, porque estaba haciendo elegir. No más ultimátum entre él y la capa.

Ahí solo estaba su amor. Ahí solo estaba su alma gemela, Jonathan Samuel Kent.

—Amado, siempre lo has sido. —Damian respiró, levantando cuidadosamente sus manos para sostener el rostro de Jon y besarlo tan dulcemente como pudo. Tan dulcemente como siempre había querido.

Jon casi colapsó entre sus brazos, aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo, y Damian disfrutó de la sensación. Incluso cuando sus labios se separaron, Damian no lo dejó ir. Mantuvo un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura mientras se inclinaba y recogía su bolsa por él.

Pateó la arruinada sudadera entre la tierra del frente de su jardín, haciendo una nota mental para alegremente quemar la cosa más tarde (con el permiso de Jon, por supuesto).

 —Necesito encontrar un trabajo —Jon murmuró—. Y yo… no sé cómo cocinar. O entender las cuentas bancarias. Y pagaré la renta, y yo…

—Shhh —Damian exhaló—, después Jonathan. Una cosa a la vez.

Cuando ellos intentaron dar un paso adelante, Jon inmediatamente tropezó, y, además, medio desmoronó a Damian a su lado. Jon no podía caminar, sus piernas estaban evidentemente heridas también. Y eso estaba bien. Damian simplemente lanzó la bolsa de Jon sobre su hombro, y deslizó su brazo bajo las rodillas de Jon. Jon inmediatamente se acurrucó en su pecho, brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Puedo mostrarte nuestra habitación? —Damian preguntó suavemente, mientras Jon con urgencia cavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Damian—. Parece que la podrías usar para una agradable y larga siesta.

Finalmente, él atrapó una sonrisa en los labios de Jon y alivio en su voz. —Sí, por favor.

Damian lo llevó a la puerta, balanceándose sobre una pierna para abrir el pomo, luego caminó a través de la puerta con él. Todos los animales comenzaron a olfatear al recién llegado, aunque Damian no les prestó atención, moviéndose de inmediato hacia las escaleras, hacia la habitación.

 _Su_ habitación.

—Bienvenido a casa, Jon —Damian susurró en su cabellera.

Jon, todavía llorando, dejó salir una pequeña risa. —Estoy tan feliz de finalmente estar aquí, Damian.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas de traducción:**  
>  1\. Es un juego de palabras donde Jon utiliza primero Peachy (que entre sus muchas traducciones está perfecto) y peaches (melocotón), por eso lo que dice no tiene mucho sentido.
> 
>  **Notas finales de la traductora:** Muchísimas gracias por leer mi traducción, si te gustó tanto como a mí puedes dejarme un comentario, un kudo y, sobre todo, apoyar a fishfingersandjellybabies en la obra original por tan hermoso ingenio:)


End file.
